parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Ruby-Throated Hummingbird
A flash of green and red, the ruby-throated hummingbird (Archilochus colubris) is eastern North America’s sole breeding hummingbird. These brilliant, tiny, precision-flying creatures glitter like jewels in the full sun, then vanish with a zip toward the next nectar source. Feeders and flower gardens are great ways to attract these birds, and some people turn their yards into buzzing clouds of hummingbirds each summer. Enjoy them while they’re around; by early fall they’re bound for Central America, with many crossing the Gulf of Mexico in a single flight. Roles * It played Evinrude in The Rescuers (NatureRules1 Version) * It played Tooth Fairy in Rise of the Animal Guardians * It played Braclety in Battle For BFNAI Gallery Bambi2-disneyscreencaps.com-7062.jpg|Bambi 2 (2006) epic-movie-screencaps.com-131.jpg|Epic (2013) MSB Hummingbird.png|The Magic School Bus (1994-1997) IMG_7535.JPG IMG_7950.JPG IMG 8445.JPG IMG 6327.JPG aloha-scooby-doo-movie-screencaps.com-24.jpg ZX0865A035S005578d32e0b2e43.73362359_1280.jpg IMG 9777.PNG Too Windy To Fly Today Cartoon.png TheJungleBunch Hummingbirds.jpg Stanley Hummingbird.png Globehunters Hummingbird.png H4.png Harmony the Hummingbird.jpeg Star meets Ruby-Throated Hummingbird.png cats-dont-dance-disneyscreencaps.com-3313.jpg Ruby-throated Hummingbird.png Safari Island Hummingbird.png Flit the Hummingbird.jpg Photo on 9-25-19 at 3.37 PM.jpg|Jim Henson's Animal Show (1994-1998) PITBWW Hummingbird.png|Peep in The Big Wide World (2004-2011) Is a Crocodile a Reptile? B.E.L.L.W.E.T.H.E.R..jpeg S.H.A.G.G.Y..jpeg T.H.E.-C.H.I.E.F..jpeg Books 2413371B-670F-4A43-B801-A13BD205AF6A.jpeg 79F71D98-1E53-4FB4-ADCB-F2090497ED9B.jpeg 10692D78-1D6A-483A-BC15-F6F6C2D5852F.jpeg The_Dictionary_of_Ordinary_Extraordinary_Animals_(21).jpeg 291ED80F-B992-4315-9431-11E67EFBDBA5.jpeg 63409999-3062-4FEE-B228-F664CFFC54F3.jpeg C409D294-2D39-42EA-8EF4-194D41440E15.jpeg E862A5CE-4DD9-4D70-B741-EA9209117931.jpeg 8875144F-2B1F-4BB0-ABC0-B4B279911AEB.jpeg 515D21B8-8D53-4BF1-BF3A-BFF6A9FB07DD.jpeg 1900410D-7C03-438C-A855-F7935B35B126.jpeg BFE4308F-EA27-4FBC-9CC2-D415EB6B8260.jpeg DD0D75BB-C9A5-4E04-833F-7E2965358172.jpeg 16704E2E-5426-402D-99FA-88803BAB9089.jpeg 36D2A207-50EE-4EFC-92E1-63D754B4F548.jpeg 6935C9A7-C4C7-4A37-B6AA-CFE56ACEC2F7.jpeg See Also * Broad-Tailed Hummingbird * Anna's Hummingbird * Black-Chinned Hummingbird * Rufous Hummingbird Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:North American Animals Category:Hummingbirds Category:Pocahontas Animals Category:Bambi Animals Category:Tinga Tinga Tales Animals Category:Tom and Jerry Animals Category:Heroes of Might and Magic Animals Category:Alphabetimals Animals Category:Epic Animals Category:South American Animals Category:Go Diego Go Animals Category:The Jungle Bunch Animals Category:Jumanji Animals Category:Jim Henson's Animal Show Animals Category:The Magic School Bus Animals Category:Zoobabu Animals Category:African Animals Category:Jimmy Neutron Animals Category:Stanley Animals Category:The Wild Thornberrys Animals Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Animals Category:Sesame Street Animals Category:Big and Little Animals Category:The Dictionary of Ordinary Extraordinary Animals Animals Category:My First Book of Animals from A to Z Animals Category:8: An Animal Alphabet Animals Category:Steve Jenkins Animals Category:Birds (Eye Wonder) Animals Category:Eye Wonder Animals Category:The Princess and the Frog Animals Category:The Bird Alphabet Book Animals Category:Jerry Pallotta Animals Category:Animal ABC's (World Wildlife Fund) Animals Category:Danny Phantom Animals Category:Top 10 Countdowns of the Biggest, Baddest, and Loudest Animals Category:Alphabet Zoo Animals Category:Wayside Animals Category:Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil Animals Category:Cats Don't Dance Animals Category:Fantastic World of Animals Animals Category:Rural Ramblings Animals Category:A Curious Collection Of Animals Animals Category:My Life as a Teenage Robot Animals Category:Barnyard Animals Category:Ask an Animal Animals Category:I Wonder How Parrots Can Talk Animals Category:Mr. Meaty Animals Category:What is a Bird Animals Category:Homer Almighty Animals Category:A Bug's Life Animals Category:Disney Animals Category:Lilo and Stitch Animals Category:Emmett's Stuffed Toys Animals Category:Teen Titans Animals Category:SimPark Animals Category:Rio Animals Category:Scooby Doo Animals Category:American Museum of Natural History Animals Category:ABC Birds (American Museum of Natural History) Animals Category:Tap Zoo Animals Category:Alligator to Zebra ABC's: Learning Your ABC's with Animals Animals Category:Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know Animals Category:Endangered Animals (Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know) Animals Category:Peep in The Big Wide World Animals Category:Pokemon Animals Category:The Angry Beavers Animals Category:Big City Greens Animals Category:CatDog Animals Category:Ice Age Animals Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Animals Category:The Secret Life of Pets Animals